Who's The Daddy
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: A promise. That is what started this whole mess...but Naruto didn't have a choice and now, eight years later. He has returned to find out the truth. Only one questions on his mind, who is Hibiki's father? Naru?, Mentions of MPreg...
1. Prologue

Who's The Daddy?

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone!

As you all can probably tell already, this one was inspired from the comment, who's your daddy?

Anyway, I just got this really funny and interesting idea and this story was born. So I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer- InuYasha is an ass so no way do I own him, but Sesshoumaru...man, I wish...

One quick note, this story will be Yaoi (maleXmale) and it will have m-preg metionings, so if you don't like that stuff, then get out now...

'_Thoughts_'

'**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**'

But enough of that, on with the fic!

* * *

Prologue:

It all started eight years ago…eight years that I have spent, not knowing if we would ever see each other again, or if I would ever return to my home. Time has been one of my only friends all these years and soon I hope to return, especially with this most recent development.

But one question still remains to be answered, who is he?

Flashback- Eight Years Ago…

"What?! You have to be kidding!"

His face red from screaming, Naruto glared at the almost perfect copy of himself that was currently leaning against a nearby wall, a smirk on his lips. The only differences were the red eyes, fangs, and three tails that were sprouting from his back, they twitched lightly in the air as silence continued to fill the room.

It was Naruto's sixteenth birthday and the demon fox just so happened to have a very surprising birthday present for him, it certainly wasn't anything that he had ever expected, not even in his wildest dreams.

"Damn it Kyuubi, answer me!"

Snorting, Kyuubi just shook his head as he pushed off from the wall, "kit, what I said is the truth and it's going to happen whether you'd like it too or not. So just get over it already and pick your candidates…unless you'd like me too…"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto glared at Kyuubi anger radiating from ever part of his being, "no…I'll do it, but next time, I want you to tell me before something like this happens, understand?"

Kyuubi merely rolled his eyes before he sauntered over to the blonde and placed a clawed hand upon his shoulder, "so…just who do you have in mind kit, I hope they are cute, after all I am the one that will be doing the actual dirty work since your still such a chicken when it comes to such '_acts_'."

A dark blush burned Naruto's cheeks at Kyuubi's words and he quickly looked away as he struggled to find something else to think about, "we…we need to talk to Tsunade and Iruka first, uhh…we best get going…"

Pulling away from Kyuubi, Naruto walked over to his bed and unzipped his orange jacket, dropping it onto his bed he ran a hand through his hair before turning to see that Kyuubi was standing by the door.

Walking over to him, Naruto locked his eyes to the red ones of Kyuubi and dispelled the jutsu, a puff of smoke exploded before him and as it cleared Kyuubi was gone.

'**_Alright Kit, move it, we don't have much time until the urges begin._**' Sighing, Naruto opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind him, '_your right…_'

Twenty minutes later, Naruto found himself sitting in Tsunade's office with a pacing Iruka not four feet away. After he had asked Iruka to accompany him, Naruto had asked Tsunade if he could speak with her, she agreed but she had to finish something before they could talk.

So here they were, waiting for her to return and surprisingly, Naruto was the calm and collected one, whereas Iruka was the frazzled and worried one.

"Are you sure that you can't tell me what this is about Naruto? I mean, after you interrupted my class and drug me outta there, why are you waiting for the Hokage?"

Sighing, Naruto shifted in his seat as he gave Iruka an understanding look, "just wait a few more minutes Iruka, what I need to say has to be heard by the both of you…so please, wait…"

"There's no need for that boys," as Iruka whirled to face Tsunade, Naruto just turned his head, a smile making its way across his lips as he saw just how frazzled Tsunade looked.

Running a hand roughly through her hair, Tsunade shut the door behind her as she stomped over to her desk, "alright Naruto, just what is so important that you had to tell me?"

Standing, Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath lifting his hands and forming several hand signs, within a poof of smoke appeared one of Naruto's clones. Only this one was slightly different.

Two surprised gasps filled the room as the smoke cleared, revealing Kyuubi standing next to Naruto, with one arm slung over his shoulder.

"Hi. You both should know who I am already and I'm glad because that cuts down on our time issue. But anyway, that's not why Naruto has summoned me, it is because of his '_condition_' and we need your help."

Tsunade and Iruka shared a glance before they both turned to watch Naruto and Kyuubi closely, seeing that he had their attention, Kyuubi smiled as he released Naruto and leaned back against the wall.

"Because I was sealed within Naruto his body had to change in order to assimilate me and now that Naruto has turned sixteen, his body has fully accepted my kitsune instincts." Seeing their confusion, he chuckled lightly, "in other words, he's going into heat and is preparing to choose a mate so that he may be pupped."

At this Tsunade's jaw dropped and Iruka plum fell over, Naruto felt his face burn with that all too familiar blush as he turned away. Shaking off her shock, Tsunade glanced between Naruto and Kyuubi curiously.

"And just how is that possible, you're a male kitsune youkai, aren't you?"

Kyuubi snickered at her words as he approached Tsunade's desk, "actually, I'm a female but it's just that I prefer this form instead and before you ask, if you fail to help Naruto find a mate disaster will befall this village."

Having finally gotten to his feet, Iruka walked over to stand before Naruto, "why didn't you tell me…" Sighing, Naruto gave him a saddened look, "that's because I just found out myself. This morning I awoke in pain, I…I was having cramps and then Kyuubi explained it all, I'm sorry Iruka."

Waving her hand in the air, Tsunade locked eyes with Kyuubi, "that's not important right now. Kyuubi, why would disaster come if Naruto doesn't find a '_mate_' as you call it, what would happen?"

"He would go into heat and attack everything and anything until he found a suitable mate, even then, he would destroy the village. The same happened to me when I ventured near here…" trailing off, Kyuubi let his head droop slightly.

Her eyes widening, Tsunade glanced over to see that Naruto had a serious look in his eyes as well and Tsunade knew that Kyuubi's words were true, "alright then, so how can I help?"

Kyuubi looked over at Naruto and he nodded his head before walking over to stand next to Kyuubi, "first, I want you to promise me that after I become pregnant that I can leave the village for a while. I don't want my child to be raised in a place where they would be persecuted for what I am."

Nodding her head, Naruto flashed her a relieved smile and gripped Kyuubi's hand for support, "thank you. What I need now is something far more difficult, you need to summon four men. We will then take it from there…"

Tilting her head in confusion, Tsunade shared a worried look with Iruka, "just who are these four and why do you need me to summon them?"

Sighing, Naruto looked to Kyuubi to answer that one, "they will be the candidates that Naruto and I will sort through. The father of my kit's pup will be chosen from these four and once they have served their purpose, we will leave this village."

Making his way over, Iruka gave Kyuubi a slightly angered look, "why leave the village, there is no point in that besides, where would you go…Naruto?"

Looking up at Iruka, Naruto smiled weakly, "I'm scared Iruka, I just can't stay here…besides, seeing a man pregnant especially me, would only serve to make more hostility towards myself and as I said before. I don't want any child of mine growing up like I had too."

As a saddened look crossed Iruka's face, Naruto touched his shoulder gently to reassure him, "I will come back though, this is my home Iruka and it always will be…so don't worry, I'll be back. But enough of that, we need to get this going as soon as possible, because by tomorrow I will start in on my heat. So will you do this for me Tsunade?"

Sinking back into her chair, Tsunade let out an aggravated sigh as she gave Naruto a shaky smile, "okay brat, I'll help but you better come back, if you don't I'll hunt you down and drag you back here by force if necessary. Is that clear?"

When Naruto nodded his head, Tsunade smiled and pulled out a pen and a piece of parchment, "now, what are their names and I'll get things in motion."

Feeling his blush return, Naruto licked his lips uncomfortably, "Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Itatchi Uchiha, and ummm…Gaara…" just knowing his face was as red as a tomato, Naruto covered his face with a hand, afraid to see Tsunade's reaction to those he had chosen.

"Hmmm…nice pick Kit, they each would make a strong mate. Can they be summoned at once or will it take some time?" Kyuubi was smirking to himself as he patted Naruto's back, turning to look at Tsunade he found that she was just as amused as he was.

"Actually, we're quite lucky. I can call them all right now but to where should I send them?"

Silence filled the room for several moments and it was apparent that neither Naruto nor Kyuubi had thought that far ahead, seeing this Iruka decided to help as well. Stepping forwards he gripped Naruto's shoulder gently, "to my apartment…I can go there and get things ready now, if that is alright with you Hokage."

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head in approval, returning her smile Iruka turned to leave but Naruto gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Thanks Iruka…I promise that we won't make a mess of the place…" his smile deepened and Iruka tousled Naruto's hair before making his way out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Naruto turned to Tsunade and gave her a hard look, "after this is all over I would like you to tell everyone that you sent me on a mission to a far away country, I'll return when I'm ready…and then…" gulping Naruto trembled slightly, "then I'll want to know who the father is…right now I'm going to count on Kyuubi to choose, so please, don't tell them anything about this, just get them there."

Having said his piece, Naruto walked around the desk and quickly gave Tsunade a hug, pulling away just a quickly Naruto gave Kyuubi a look before turning and sprinting from the office.

Turning her confused eyes to Kyuubi, Tsunade tilted her head in questioning, "Why did he leave?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyuubi grabbed a chair and took a seat, "he's been through a lot today and it's only going to get worse, I didn't tell him but today is the day he will start his heat and the effects have already started to take effect on him."

Scratching his neck, Kyuubi shifted slightly in his seat, "I hope that he can handle what is about to happen. I know he loves is in love with one of those men and I will pick him to father my kit's pup, so if you can make sure that all four of them remain in this village until my kit and I return."

Tsunade understood his words and gave a sharp nod of her head, while signing her name upon the paper before her, "I will do my best, now I think you should find Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything rash, I'll handle the rest."

Kyuubi nodded his head before he got to his feet and gave Tsunade a grateful smile, that done he turned and made his way from the office, leaving Tsunade to finish her end of the bargain.

Within an hour Tsunade had gathered the four that Naruto had asked for and had sent them forthwith to Iruka's house. Time went by rather quickly and soon a month had passed, it was time for Naruto to leave.

Tsunade was sitting at the top of Hokage Mountain when Naruto finally approached her, he had all he had in the word packed away in a small bag as he walked up to her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm going now Tsunade…I'll miss you…"

Smiling back at him, Tsunade pulled Naruto into a strong embrace before slowly letting him go. "Good-bye Naruto, I'll be awaiting your return."

Nodding his head, Naruto turned and disappeared into the forest, not to return for eight long years.

* * *

A/N- And that's a wrap! At least on this chapt...

Anyway, if you have any questions, put them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them.

I hope you guys enjoied this!

Till next time...

Ja!


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Home

Who's The Daddy?

* * *

A/N- Hello all and welcome to the first chapt of WTD. I have been really working hard on this one and it has become one of my favorite stories...

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine, nor will he ever be. But I can dream can't I? Also, little Hibiki is all mine, so no touchy!

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning Home

"Slow down Hibiki, we'll get there soon enough there's no need to hurry."

A young boy of about seven slew to a stop and turned to face his companion, his long black shaggy hair flew through the air at his fast motion, his deep purple eyes flashing with barely held excitement.

"Why not?! I want to get there as soon as possible, I just can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!!" Laughing loudly with a wide smile on his lips, the boy, Hibiki, spun around in circles before running up to his companion only to start tugging on his arm, trying his hardest to get the other to move faster down the path.

Unable to help himself at the cute puppy eyed look that Hibiki was now flashing him, the man bent down and swung the boy up onto his shoulders, his hands holding the child steady.

With his hands buried in the dark blonde hair of his companion, Hibiki smirked in victory, in his mind all was right with the world. "I guess going a little faster won't hurt, just hold on tight Hibiki, I don't want you falling off."

Snorting in childish outrage, Hibiki stuck his tongue out at the man beneath him, "I won't mom, so stop worrying and get moving!"

Shaking his head, Naruto let a soft chuckle rise in his chest, his deep blue eyes sparkling with happiness and love. His son could be a handful sometimes, but as they say, like mother like son.

A smile crossed his lips at his own thoughts and Naruto tightened his hold upon his sons legs as he took off a fast run, the path flew by as Hibiki stretched his hands out to feel the air flying past, his laughter filling the air.

Naruto couldn't help but join in, letting his own laughter mix with his sons, today was the day he would see his home again and Naruto couldn't have been happier.

After running for what seemed hours and probably was, Naruto saw a familiar patch of forest up ahead and slew to a walk, as gently as he could Naruto pulled his sleeping son down from his shoulders and cradled him against his chest.

Tucking a stray hair behind Hibiki's ear, Naruto smiled gently in contentment as he looked ahead and saw that the gates to Konoha were coming up quickly.

Knowing his son would be disappointed if he couldn't get to see them, Naruto gently shook Hibiki and after a moment or two, a pair of unfocused purple eyes met his own in sleepy questioning.

"We're here, come on, it's time to wake up. You don't want to miss anything do you?" Raising an eyebrow in slight mocking, Naruto nearly smirked when Hibiki flushed red in anger and started to struggle in his embrace.

Feeling particularly devious, Naruto tightened his grip a little and burst out laughing when his son snarled and glared angrily up at him, "damn it mom! Put me down already, I can walk you know!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto loosened his grip and let his son drop to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the dirt, Hibiki leapt away and started looking around in obvious amazement, but when his eyes fell upon the gate Naruto could only shake his head as his son ran towards it at top speed.

'_I can't believe how much like me he is…but I do hope that this trip is eventful, he has got to be here somewhere. After all, if Tsunade got my message than everything has been taken care of and he'll be here…_' hearing a loud yell up ahead, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and ran at top speed to the gate only to come to a stop with an amused look on his face.

Apparently Hibiki had tried to pass through the gate and when the ninja guarding it stopped him, Hibiki got angry. So now as Naruto could only barely keep himself from laughing he walked over and pulled his son off of the unconscious ninja.

"Hibiki, please behave…" Hibiki glared up at him as he pointed a finger down at the now newly awakened ninja, "but he told me I couldn't pass, that's not fair. You said that we were being awaited and could just go right in, so how come he won't let me?!"

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Naruto helped the ninja to his feet and flashed him an apologetic smile, "sorry about that, my son is just happy to see that we have reached our destination. I am a ninja of this village and have been away for a long time on a mission, I currently have an appointment with the Hokage. My name is Naru…"

Naruto was stopped midsentence as the ninja before him crushed him in an almost backbreaking hug, his breath coming in wheezes, Naruto pushed the other away and took in big gulps of air as he eyed the guy before him warily.

A huge smile had broken out across the other man's lips as he stood there, his eyes going over Naruto whole form and that of Hibiki's as well, "Uzumaki…I never thought I'd see you again, in fact none of us thought you were ever coming back…man it's good to see you again and a father. I never thought I'd see it, you know I'm a dad too now, twin girls both are three. Kami, is everyone going to be happy to see you."

His eyes only narrowing further in confusion, Naruto took a better look at the ninja before him and what he saw brought a huge smile to his face as well, '_I can't believe it!_'

"Lee? Is that you?!"

A smirk settled upon the barely familiar features at Naruto's words and Naruto couldn't help but copy it as well, "so you're a father huh? Who's the lucky lady?"

Lee let his chest puff out as he gave Naruto his most dashing smile, his now long hair was held back in a hair-tie and it seemed that his eyebrows had been thoroughly plucked into some semblance of normalcy, "Sakura of course, I told you that I'd marry her one day. Only it just took her awhile to figure that out as well…"

Shaking his head, Naruto clapped a hand on Lee's shoulder as he pointed down at his now confused son, "this is Hibiki…he just turned seven and it is good to be back."

Nodding his head in agreement, Lee tilted his head as he flashed Naruto yet another smile, "so where is his mother?"

Jerking at Lee's words, Naruto pulled away roughly and averted his eyes, '_should I tell him?_' But it seemed that Hibiki had already made that choice for him, his son had stepped towards Lee threateningly and had narrowed his eyes, "he is my mother and I don't like you."

Naruto watched helplessly as Lee's eyes blew wide and zeroed in directly on Naruto, gulping, Naruto walked over and gripped his son's hand. "Gomen…but can we talk about this later, I am expected and the sooner I speak with the Hokage the better…" letting another smile cross his lips Naruto slapped Lee on the back roughly, "besides, I'd like to see everyone again and your girls too, alright?"

Lee seemed indecisive for a moment before he smiled and lead them inside the gates, "sure, I'd love too…but first, we need to get you two to the tower. Come on, it's this way."

With that said, Lee took off like a light and Naruto lifted Hibiki into his arms before running after him, it took about ten minutes before Naruto was standing inside Tsunade's office and his son was currently digging through Tsunade's desk.

Lee had promised to gather everyone at his home and had given Naruto the address before taking off, '_more than likely returning to his post,_' Naruto mused.

Just then the door opened and in walked a blonde woman that Naruto would never forget, he watched as she stalked over to her desk only to find Hibiki asleep and drooling all over her chair. Seeing that she was about to snap and wake his son, Naruto stood and quickly alerted Tsunade to his presence.

She whirled with her hand raised only to have her jaw drop open in shock as she saw just who was in her office, "Na…Naruto? You…you're really here…but I thought," as she trailed off, Tsunade's eyes returned to the boy that was currently coating her favorite chair with saliva.

Sighing, Naruto walked around her and gently lifted his son into his arms, trying his best not to wake his son. "Hello Tsunade, I know that I am early but I thought I'd make it a surprise for everyone…" seeing her nod before her eyes went back to his son, Naruto smiled, "this little demon is my son, Hibiki."

Tsunade licked her lips as she held out her arms slightly, "can I hold him?" His eyebrows rising in surprise, Naruto gave a slight nod of his head as he handed his son over and watched with a soft smile as Tsunade cooed over him.

Hibiki apparently sensed this and his face scrunched up in annoyance before his eyes snapped open and locked on the woman in whose arms he was now being cradled. "Let go of me yah old bat!"

Tsunade froze as her eyes narrowed in anger and Naruto could only watch in amusement as a slight case of nostalgia came over him, "what did you just call me you little brat?!"

For the next twenty minutes Naruto was content to watch his son and mother figure verbally duke it out, but when he saw that his son was about to pull out a kunai, Naruto immediately butted in.

"That's enough Hibiki, I think you've quite made your point and an enemy while you were at it. Tsunade, I want to know, did you do as I requested…did you summon them all?" Seeing Tsunade stiffly nod her head, Naruto let out the breath he had been holding as he shoved his son towards the door, "thank you, we'll be off then. I'll make sure to come back and report as soon as this little hellion has gone to bed, see you later Tsunade."

The woman barely had time to wave before the door was shut, leaving her with but one thought, '_Naruto has changed…_'

------------

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air of the home he had missed for so long, Naruto continued on his way to Lee's house, watching as his son darted from one spot to the other up ahead. Around them people had stopped and watched as they passed, surprise, relief, joy, and happiness were reflected in their eyes.

Finally reaching the location that was written upon the note he had been given, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the color of the house before him, it was dark green with bright pink molding. It seemed that Sakura and Lee got along well enough to have a house painted so ridiculously.

Shaking that thought off, Naruto called Hibiki over and walked up to the door, he was about to knock when the door flew open and two red blurs flew at him, knocking him solidly to the ground as, "Unkie Naru-chan," filled the air.

Groaning slightly, Naruto blinked his eyes and as his vision slowly cleared he was surprised to find that two identical girls with dark red hair were currently sitting upon his chest and yanking at the front of his vest.

Letting a soft smile cross his lips, Naruto reached up with both hands and tousled their hair, pulling several giggles from the both of them. He was about to ask them what their names were when a sound a few feet away caught his attention, looking up, Naruto nearly leapt to his feet at what greeted his eyes.

Before him stood not only Lee but Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Choji, Tamari, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kankuro. But it was the last four that really got Naruto's attention, Neji, Itatchi, Sasuke, and Gaara were standing a little ways off from the others and Hibiki had found his way over to them as well, but in all entirety they each really were a sight for sore eyes.

Naruto couldn't stop a heartwarming smile from breaking out upon his face as he gazed up at the people who meant the world to him, '_I'm finally here...I'm home._'

* * *

A/N- Ah...doesn't that just bring tears to you eyes?

Anyway, that's another chapt down and I am working diligently on the next one, which I promise will be up by the 21st of next month...

Till then,

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: The Reason Behind It All

Who's The Daddy?

* * *

A/N- Here's chapt 2! Finally! Sorry, I was a month late but it is the 21st at least!

Disclaimer- I have soo much fun playing with these character's but unfortunately I do not own them! T.T

Oh well, what can yah do...

But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapt. It is mostly explanations and I did my best to have it work...so hopefully it did.

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reason Behind It All

"Kaya, Kari...get off of him at once. There will be time to play with Uncle Naruto later alright, for right now, us adults need to talk, so go play with your friends and make sure your back before dark." Sakura's voice was gentle but stern as she gave her daughters each a hard look, the twins merely nodded their heads before giving Naruto one more squeeze.

"Bye bye Unkie Naru-chan," and with that, both girls were gone in a flash of wind and red.

Shaking his head, Naruto took Sakura's offered hand and got to his feet, brushing himself off before turning to regard his friends that were now gathered before him.

"I bet you all have questions and I'd be very happy to answer them for you, but first can we head inside," receiving smiles, nods, smirks, and grunts in reply, Naruto chuckled lightly, "alright then, Hibiki come..."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what had become of his son. Hibiki was curently riding piggy back with none other than Gaara and Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling again at how adorable to two of them looked like that.

As if sencing his gaze, Gaara looked up and locked gazes with him and Naruto mouthed a silent '_thank you_' as they followed everyone else into the house. Gaara just inclined his head as he walked at Naruto's side into the house and then into the living room, Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down, Gaara felt inclined to follow and soon he was seated next to Naruto while Hibiki sat between them.

Once everyone had settled down and had found themselves somewhere to sit, all eyes turned to Naruto and he knew that it was time to start explaining a few things. Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and did that all too familiar shadow clone jutsu, letting Kyuubi take it over and join them.

Everyone remained silent as they watched this and as soon as Kyuubi had appeared, Hibiki leapt up and leapt at him, "Granny Kyu!" Kyuubi turned in time to catch Hibiki and he couldn't stop a soft smile from crossing his lips, "hello little one...come, let's sit down." Hibiki nodded his head and after Kyuubi had sat near Naruto's legs, Hibiki hopped into his lap and looked perfectly content to be there.

Smiling at their little interaction, Naruto looked up at everyone, "if you haven't guessed already, this is Kyuubi. She wanted to be involved in this conversation, since she is the one who brought all this about in the first place. So, who wants to go first?"

After glancing at everyone else, Lee bent forewards onto his forearms as he gave Naruto a serious look, "you told me eariler that Hibiki is your son, but he said that you were his mother..."

Sighing, Naruto shifted as he looked down at where his hands were resting in his lap, "he told you the truth. I am his mother, I gave brith to him because of a side effect that Kyuubi has given me."

"But Naruto, if you are his mother, then...who is his father?" Sakura's voice was enough to have Naruto flinching in place as he looked down at his son and Kyuubi, Hibiki must have seen his mother's fear and wairiness, because in the next moment he was on his feet with his eyes blaizing angrily.

"Quit bullying my mom, he doesn't know who my daddy is...that's why we came here, we are going to find him before mommy goes into another one of his seasons. So stuff it lady!" Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger while everyone elce watched in amusement, Naruto was nearly laughing but as Sakura started to reach for her kunai pouch, Naruto quickly grabbed his son and pulled him into his lap.

"Alright, that's enough Hibiki...don't be rude. Sakura-chan wasn't trying to be mean..." looking up, Naruto flashed everyone a rueful smile, "sorry Sakura, he's just a little high strung right now. This is his first time here after all."

Sakura let out a sigh before noding her head in aceptance, "it's alright, my girls can be like that sometimes too...anyway, what were you up to all these years and where exactly were you?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto just chuckled, "it's a long story, but I guess can at least explain part of it...I asked Tsunade-sama to send me to the farthest village that needed help in anyway. I ended up somewhere deep in the lightning reigion and after Hibiki here was born, I quickly got a job. After all, who else was going to provide for us, if not me?"

Smiling at the very memory of his first job Naruto ran his fingers through his son's hair lovingly and felt completely at peace, "well...after a few hits and misses, I finally was able to keep a job and we were finally able to get off our feet. For the first two years of Hibiki's life I was hit on by almost every girl in the village and I'll tell yah, it's not something that I'd ever like to experience again if it is humanly possible."

Sending a conspiratory glance towards where a surprised Sasuke was standing, Naruto sobered and quickly became serious, "it was flattering and all, but I had already been taken and for me...it is forever. And that leads me to why Hibiki and I came back so quickly."

Hibiki looked up at Naruto and flashed him a small crooked smile that warmed Naruto's heart, helping him to continue. Lifting his head, Naruto gave everyone in the room a hard look as he straightened his form.

"Eight years ago Kyuubi and I picked a male shinobi, he and I created a bond. One that binds me to him for as long as I live, this bond is also how Hibiki came to be. As you all know, Kyuubi is a fox demon and is subject to these heats, that I refer to as seasons. I am about to undergo another one of these seasons and if I do not find him, no one in this village will be able to stop me from going on a rampage, just as Kyuubi did all those years ago."

Watching as everyone's eyes flooded with surprise, Naruto let his shoulder's slump with weairyness, "the only thing is I don't know who he is..." hearing someone clear their throat, Naruto paused as he looked over and saw Kiba waving his hands to get Naruto's attention.

Seeing that Naruto's eyes were on him, Kiba put his hands back in his lap, "is there anyway to know, I mean, could we help?"

Smiling at the worried tone in his friends voice, Naruto gave a slow nod of his head. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he felt Hibiki tugging on his shirt, when he looked down he couldn't help but chuckle.

Hibiki was pointing to himself, it was apparent that he wanted to be the one to say it. Naruto nodded his head again and Hibiki broke out in a big smile, "in two weeks, mommy's going to start his next season and when that happens..." Kyuubi smiled up at Hibiki in encouragement.

Puffing out his chest, Hibiki held his head high as he spoke. "Daddy's going make his appearance. The bites will prove it, right 'kaasan?" His smile only deepening at his son's words, Naruto tilted his head to the side and shifted his hiyate out of the way, revealing a set of matching bite marks that marred his tanned skin.

They were easy to spot and gave Naruto a more rugged appearance. Once sure that everyone had seen the bites, Naruto recovered them and glanced about the room again, "when we picked the male, Kyuubi and I bit him just as he did me. Two weeks from now, on the night of the quarter moon, the bites that I had inflicted will appear and Hibiki's father will finally be revealed."

"There is one more detail though...I do have some I idea of who it might be, but I can't be sure until that night." Naruto shifted in his seat and Kyuubi could see that he was uncomfortable, so she decided to step in and finish this.

"What he is trying to say is that before all of this started, I had him pick out four male shinobi and then we chose between them. One of those four is Hibiki's father and so, I'm going to have to ask them to be there two weeks from now."

It seemed that Sasuke felt he'd been excluded from the conversation long enough, because he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "and just who are these four shinobi Naruto? Or are you just going to keep dodging the question?"

Hibiki narrowed his eyes as he glared at the Uchiha, not liking him one bit. "Mom, that guys a total jerk, so don't answer him!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "yes Hibiki, Sasuke is a jerk. But I do need to answer him, it is very important, alright?"

Huffing, Hibiki crossed his arms as he continued to send Sasuke the most deadly look he could, "fine...but you have to make dinner later, deal?" Naruto smiked as he patted his sons shoulder, "deal."

Kyuubi smiled at the tender moment that was shared between his kit's but when he saw that the Uchiha was about to break the moment, he decided to break it instead.

"What my Kit was trying to say was that the four shinobi that were chosen are in this very room," seeing shock fill everyone's eyes, Kyuubi gave a solemn nod of his head, "yes, it is true. Four of you are possibly young Hibiki's father, but it is my kit's place to tell you just who each one of you are, not mine."

Naruto placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder in thanks as he gave everyone a solemn look, "Kyuubi is right, it's my place to tell you. I am sorry I didn't before. The four are...Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and..." pausing, Naruto turned his head and locked his eyes with the confused one's of the red-head at his side, "Gaara."

Hibiki's eyes lit up as he looked up at Gaara, a wondering look on his face. Gaara looked from Naruto to Hibiki in surprise for a couple moments before his eyes softened, he then proceeded to run the fingers of his left hand through Hibiki's hair.

Shifting, Hibiki climbed into Gaara's lap, surprising the red-head and everyone else in the room. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in silent questioning, but Hibiki just smiled, "it's more comfortable this way, right?" Looking up at Gaara, Hibiki flashed him a pleading look and Gaara just gave a nod of his head in response.

Naruto couldn't stop a content smile from crossing his lips as he watched his son and Gaara interact, it seemed that his son had already picked the one he thought was his father. '_I hope that he's right..._'

Sparing a glance at the other's, Naruto saw that Neji and Itatchi looked skeptic while Sasuke looked...well, he frankly looked like he had just eaten something sour because he certainly looked pissed off to Naruto's eyes.

'_For both of our sakes, please let Hibiki's father be Gaara...I don't know how the other's would handle it if they were the one. Sasuke doesn't look happy at all...I wonder why?_' Before Naruto could dwell longer on his thoughts, Lee gripped his shoulder and shook him roughly to get his attention.

"Just how will you be able to tell Naruto, I mean, unless you've got an extra special sence of smell as well..." Naruto nodded at Lee's question and turned to face him once again, "well, you see...Kyuubi left a mark, well, a bite mark actually. It has healed by now, but it will once again rise to the surface when the time comes. That will make identification a lot simpler."

Immeadiately, the four men in question looked and felt their neck before looking at Naruto in confusion. Neji folded his arms behind him as he tilted his head slightly, "Where exactly is this '_mark_' located?"

Naruto looked down at Kyuubi for help. Getting to his feet, Kyuubi cleared his throat, "there are actually three of them." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Kyuubi in silent questioning.

Kyuubi just smiled, "yes kit, I never told you for a very good reason. But a question was asked and it is my job to answer it. The first bite is on the right side of the neck as you have already guessed, the second is just above the heart."

Placing a hand over his heart, Kyuubi lifted his other hand and placed his just on the inner part of his left thigh, "this is where the last mark lies. They will glow a dark red when the time comes and can be seen even through one's clothes. But I suggest that there be no clothes to cover, the bite over the heart, for the heat alone that comes from it will melt through your very clothes."

In reaction, just like what happened with mentioning the bite mark, all four men gripped the front of their shirt in the spot above their hearts. '_I never knew that...but if what she says is true than I am going to have the same problem. I guess that will be taken care of somehow when the time comes. But it's getting late...'_

"That's enough for now." As Naruto's voice filled the silent room, everyone turned to look at the blonde in silent questioning.

Looking down at where Hibiki lay dozing in Gaara's lap, Naruto smiled, "it's time that I went back to my appartment, it is getting late afterall and it's time that Hibiki went to bed. Would you mind carrying him on the way Gaara?"

Gaara just mutely nodded his head before getting to his feet, cradling Hibiki's tiny form to his own. Naruto caught a flash of something in Gaara's eyes, something that made Naruto smirk to himself.

It took a few minutes to say their goodbyes and once they were done, Gaara amd Naruto were on their way. As they walked though, several villagers stopped and watched in awe and hate as they passed by them.

But Naruto didn't care and nither did Gaara, besides they were used to it by now.

* * *

A/N- And we are nearing the chapt that Hibiki's father is revealed! It should happen in the next two chapts or so...anyway, I hope you guys will continue to stick with me and still review! I really like them and they help a lot! 

Whelp, that's it for now and the next chapt should be posted in the next two month's...for sure this time...

So till then...

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3:Tolerance

Who's The Daddy?

A/N- Yo guys and welcome to chapt 3!

It took me long enough to finish it, but hey, I'm just glad that it's done!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but hell, their plushies are all mine! Muwahahahahaha!!

Ahem...Gomen...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy the flick!

* * *

Chapter 3: Tolerance

* * *

He was bored.

That would about sum up his day. The past three weeks had been long and almost everyday, his mother would be called in by the Hokage and he would be forced to watch the apply named bitch twins. Kari and Kaya.

Hibiki had somehow been roped into babysitting them while their mother and father were gone. Something that really was starting to get on his nerves, if it hadn't been for Gaara's daily appearances, he would have snapped by now.

Getting up from his sitting position on the couch in Lee and Sakura's house, Hibiki left the twins to their drawing as he entered the kitchen, determined to find something to snack on. '_I just want mom to come back already, I mean come on! Doesn't that granny-Tsunade have anything better to do than pester my mom?_'

Picking up an apple, Hibiki took a bite out of it when he felt another presence nearing, one that he hadn't sensed before. Immediately on alert, Hibiki ran out into the living room, seeing that Kari and Kaya were all right he made his way towards the front door.

Reaching it, he slid the door open immediately, his eyes meeting the shocked green one's of a young girl that looked to be just a little older than Kari and Kaya. But Hibiki didn't let that stop him, "who are you and what is your purpose here?"

The girl flinched slightly before a dark blush settled across her cheeks, her eyes focusing upon the ground at her feet, "uh...umm, I, uh..." Groaning, Hibiki shook his head, '_I don't have all day damn it! Why the hell did whoever send this chick, heck she can't even talk normally!_'

Hibiki waited for another two minutes and the girl had still not articulated anything so much as resembling a word. Having had enough, Hibiki gripped the girl's wrist and drug her forcefully into the house, nearly slamming the door shut behind her.

Once this was done he turned and half drug the girl into the living room, Kari and Kaya immediately looked up. Before Hibiki had so much as single thought, the girls were up and tackling the visitor soundly to the floor.

"Miyuki-Niichan!"

His brow knitting in confusion and slight surprise, Hibiki walked over to the couch and took a seat while eyeing the girl on the floor. Apparently the brats knew her, but still, '_just why is she here in the first place?_'

As time clicked by, Hibiki's patience was starting to wear thin. "Alright, that's it. Who the heck are you and why the hell are you here?!"

Kari and Kaya stuck their tongues out at him in anger even as they got off of the girl and returned to what they were doing before. The girl, Miyuki just smiled after them before turning to face Hibiki, "I am sorry...I am Miyuki...my father sent me to check on the twins, apparently he didn't know that Lee-san had gotten another babysitter..."

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Hibiki growled low in his throat, "and just who is your father?" '_And I'm not a frickin' Babysitter!_' Miyuki looked surprised before nodding her head in understanding, "Kiba Inazuka...ummm...and you are?"

Now that caught Hibiki off guard, ever since he and his mother had entered the village almost all the villager's avoided them, but everyone knew who they were. '_Just where has this girl been all this time? Under a rock?_'

Crossing his arms, Hibiki turned his head, "my name is Hibiki Uzumaki and my mother is Naruto Uzumaki." Unwilling to say anymore, Hibiki got back up and moved back into the kitchen, picking up his half-eaten apple from where he'd dropped it.

As he began to dig in once again, he felt the presence of that girl, Miyuki behind him. Groaning inwardly, he turned to face her. He was surprised at what he saw though.

She was petting a small white wolf cub, which was curling in closer to her chest as it growled softly. Blinking he tilted his head at her, "just what is that thing?" Rising her head at his words, she just smiled before holding the cub out to him.

"Her name is Anzu, she is my companion for the rest of my life as well as my best friend. Is Uzumaki-san really your mother?" Hesitantly he took the cub from Miyuki and scratched behind her ear even as he took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah, what's it to yah?" Miyuki's face burned with another blush, even as she tilted her head in curiosity, "how is that possible? I mean, if he's your mother, then...who's your father?"

Sighing, he placed his apple down upon the table, "look, I really don't know. I have an idea, yes, but I'm just not sure who he is..." curling his finger's in the baby soft fur of the cub, Hibiki turned his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad Uzumaki-san." Shaking his head at Miyuki's words, Hibiki jumped off the chair.

"No worries and just call me Hibiki, none of this formal crap. Alright, Miyuki?" The girl's face turned a rather healthy shade of red as she gave a hesitant nod of her head, Hibiki was about to bug her about it when he felt another presence nearing the house.

A presence that he recognized immediately.

His face broke out into a wide smile as he spun on his heel and ran with utmost haste to the door, he still held the pup against his chest and was doing a good job of scaring it half to death.

Miyuki had come running after him, shouting his name in an attempt to get his attention, but frankly Hibiki didn't care, not anymore.

Reaching the door, he practically threw it open only to leap straight out and into the arms of the one that he'd been missing terribly, his mother.

Naruto wasn't very surprised to have Hibiki launching himself at him, in fact, he was expecting it. But the soft bundle that yipped as it was almost crushed between them and the blushing girl standing not a couple feet away did.

He let his son hug him for a couple seconds before pushing him back and taking a closer look at that little ball of fluff, he recognized it easily, "well well, if it isn't one of Akamaru's pups...hello there..."

Anzu lifted her head and sniffed at Naruto's hand, her nose scrunched up as she caught a scent that made her tilt her head in confusion. Chuckling at that, Naruto scratched her behind the ear before waving at the girl, "hello, I don't believe we've met."

Hibiki's face burned with a blush even as he turned and handed Anzu back to Miyuki, "mom, this is Miyuki Inazuka, Miyuki...mom."

Ruffling up Hibiki's hair, Naruto walked over and shooed Miyuki and Hibiki back into the house, it wouldn't do to have the whole village gawking at them.

Once the door was firmly closed behind them, Naruto crossed his arms as he eyed Hibiki, "well..."

Hunching his shoulder's, Hibiki scuffed his shoe on the floor, he knew that look. "Sorry mom...the girl's are in the living room and Miyuki just arrived, she said that her father sent her to check on the girl's."

"Alright then, you're forgiven...for now..." turning from his son, Naruto looked upon the girl, Miyuki again, "as for you young lady, I appreciate you coming over, but I think it would be best if we got you back home, alright?"

Feeling her blush deepen almost ten-fold, Miyuki nodded her head, her eyes were wide with utter adoration. A look that Naruto recognized, after all, he'd received it more than once before.

"Ok then, Hibiki, you stay here until I get back alright?" Groaning, Hibiki grunted his accent, '_damn it, I hate babysitting._'

Shaking his head at his son's reaction, Naruto took Miyuki's hand and gave it a gentle tug, "come on, let's get going...don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

Miyuki could only nod her head in mindlessness, her voice all but gone. At that moment, she would've followed Naruto to the ends of the earth.

And Naruto knew it, '_if only her mother knew..._'

* * *

A/N- There we are, all done, with this chapt anyway...

I know, it was kind of...well, it was all about Hibiki and his own little squeeze...hey, I can't let Naruto have all the fun, now can I?

And don't worry, I'm not going to do anything over the top with the kids, I do have my dignity after all...I'm not a pedophile...

Three guesses on who Miyuki's mom is...it should be rather obvious...

Anyway, I'm still trying to get other chapts done for other stories, so I will try to get the next one for this one done, ASAP...I hope anyway...

Also, the next chapt will have a little fluff and some citrus in it, so believe me, I'll make the wait worth it this time...

So until then...

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Here Nor There

Who's The Daddy?

* * *

A/N- Next chapt is finally here, sorry about the wait on it...hope you all enjoy this, after all, I thought that Naruto deserved a little time off from Tsunade and his son, don't you think? Besides, the guy hardly was in the last chapt!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and never will, so leave me alone until next time... T.T

Well, it's time to begin...this chapt should clear up a couple little mysteries too, so enjoy!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Shakaku Talking/Thoughts**_'

-----------------------777-----------------------

Chapter 4:

Here Nor There

---------------------------------------090----------------------------------------

The walk to the Inazuka household had been rather uneventful, save the few curses shouted his way, or the angry looks.

Frankly Naruto was rather used to it all by now, it was sad truth, but he actually found it kind of welcoming. After all, it meant that he still held a place in this village, that the people still knew him and had not forgotten him after all these years.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Naruto spared another glance down at the little girl at his side. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that seemed eerily familiar.

Hearing a deep howl nearby, Naruto glanced in that direction and couldn't help but smile when he saw a rather large looking wolf-dog bounding towards them.

It seemed that Akamaru hadn't only gotten bigger but had also gotten fatter.

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly when Miyuki let down the pup she carried; it took off like a bolt, running straight to its parent. Who strangely didn't stop, in fact, it looked as though it was coming straight at him.

Eyes widening, Naruto looked for an escape but he was too late and next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground once again. An occurrence that seemed to be well liked around here.

As Akamaru tried to drown him via slobber, Naruto sensed other's approaching. A low whistle sounded and Akamaru immediately backed off, letting Naruto sit up only to cough roughly, attempting to dislodge all of that dog drool.

"Well well, I wondered why he was acting so excited, but it was only you Blondie. Figures!" The male voice was deep and chiding, but it held no hate, in fact it held some smugness.

Shaking his head Naruto got back to his feet, brushing himself off in the process, "is that the kind of hello that I can expect from now on Kiba? Or is this just a onetime deal?"

Looking up, Naruto froze for a moment. He blinked in utter surprise as his eyes took in not only Kiba's aged form, but the woman and the small infant that she held at his side.

Yes, she truly had grown into a rather breathtaking creature and Naruto couldn't stop a slight blush from crossing his cheeks, even as he smiled softly. It was good to see her again, even after all these years.

It was no wonder that Miyuki had seemed familiar to him, for before him stood Hinata Hyuuga.

"I guess that depends on the manner of your visit Uzumaki. After all, you've only just now come to see us...I should feel insulted, but you never were normal now were you?"

Chuckling at that, Naruto just shook his head, "I suppose so." Reaching out Naruto took Kiba's hand and smiled deeply as they embraced briefly, turning to Hinata, Naruto took in her blushing face. It seemed some things would never change.

"It's good to see you as well Hinata, may I?"

Motioning towards the little one in her arms, Hinata's blush only deepened, "ye...yes." Lifting her son Hinata placed him softly in Naruto's arms, a smile lighting her lips when he rubbed noses with the infant, making him giggle.

"So...what's his name?" Raising an eyebrow, Naruto rocked the child on his hip and smiled softly when he squealed in joy while reaching his little hands out to grab at his hair, tugging one of the forelocks painfully.

Gently loosening his grip, Naruto made soft cooing noises as he held the child close to his heart. He was savoring the moment while he had it.

Tilting her head at Naruto's clearly maternal manner, Hinata brushed her finger over her son's cheek gently, "Hoyuri. I see that you seem familiar with children Naruto, have any of your own?"

Smirking at that, Naruto couldn't believe that the truth hadn't spread like wildfire yet, he was sure that everyone in the village knew by now.

"Yes actually, I have a son, he's almost eight." He could tell by the surprised expressions on both Kiba and Hinata's faces that they were probably wondering when he'd gotten a girlfriend when he left eight years ago.

"If you're wondering, no I'm not married nor have I ever been with a woman," trailing off, Naruto shifted Hoyuri to his other hip as he waited for the questions that were bound to come.

"Uzumaki-san is Hibiki-kun's mother!"

All three adults blinked at Miyuki's sudden interjection, all their eyes going to her smiling face before turning upon each other once again.

"Is...is that true Naruto?" Nodding his head, Naruto tilted his head back focusing upon the sky above them. It looked like night would soon be falling and he needed to get back to Hibiki, "yes it is."

Giving the child he held one last look, Naruto held him out to his mother and once Hinata had taken him, Naruto let one of his fox-like grins cross his lips.

"Well, I'd best be getting back. My kits' going to be mad enough at me as it is, it was good to see you two again. Hopefully we'll get more chances to catch up; I'll see you both later!"

Not even waiting for a response, Naruto waved at them, before turning full circle and taking off at a run. Leaving two very confused adults, one beaming child and a pouting infant behind.

"He hasn't changed..." Kiba muttered under his breath as he reached down to scoop up his daughter, making her squeal.

Shaking her head, Hinata looked down at her son, who was still longingly stretching his arms out after Naruto. "No, he hasn't."

-------------------------------------

Once he was out of sight, Naruto slowed down to a stop, just letting the wind whip about him.

"It seems that I'm almost ready again, doesn't it?" A dark chuckle from within answered his self-posed question.

'_**Right you are kit...you clearly enjoyed holding that little one didn't you? Are you truly wishing for more?**_'

Sighing, Naruto kicked a stray rock at his feet, "it felt so good to hold a baby again...so yes...I suppose I do want more children...only thing is..." '_**Discovering who your mate is.**_'

"Right."

Scratching his neck, Naruto glanced at the trees about him. He really needed to get back and get going on making dinner for himself and his son. No matter how lovely it felt out here, he still had his priorities.

"Well, let's go fetch the brat then." '_**Yes, we cannot leave him there for too long, Sakura might rub off on him.**_'

Chuckling at that, Naruto took off running again, "Amen to that."

Once he'd disappeared a silent figure stepped from the tree line and into the spot where Naruto had just stood, his green eyes bored into the ground at his feet.

'_**Don't just stand here. If you desire him, then go after him or are you a weakling who will let him slip through your fingers, again?**_'

Narrowing his eyes even further at his demon's words, Gaara lifted his head and without a word he hurried after Naruto. It was about time that they had a '_talk_.'

He had almost reached Sakura's house, when he noticed it. He was being followed.

Reaching into his shirt, Naruto gripped the handle of one of his kunai as he slowed slightly. Letting his '_guest_' gain on him.

Preparing himself, Naruto stopped suddenly and watched as his shadow leapt past him, coming to a sliding stop before him. Blinking in slight surprise when his eyes met those of Gaara, Naruto released his hold upon his kunai.

Crossing his arms before him, he raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. When it seemed that the other wouldn't be forthcoming, Naruto sighed, "Did you have something to tell me Gaara? Because, I'm kind of in a hurry."

The red-head didn't respond all he did was stride forward to come to a stop before Naruto. All the while keeping eye contact with Naruto.

A little worried with Gaara's weird behavior, Naruto tilted his head, "is something wrong Gaara?" As if in answer, Gaara did something unexpected.

His hand shooting out to grip the blonde by the back of the neck, growling darkly, Gaara pressed his lips firmly to Naruto's. A few moments ticked by before Gaara broke the kiss, but he didn't release the fox.

Naruto couldn't only stare at Gaara, his eyes wide even as a blush rose slightly upon his cheeks. Feeling as if he was about to collapse, Naruto wrapped one of his arms about Gaara's back to keep himself steady.

"Wha...umm...I...you, what?"

Struggling to keep a smile from crossing his lips, Gaara settled for a slight smirk instead. The fact that he could fluster the blonde so much from just kissing him gave Gaara a slim hope, one he hoped would turn into something more.

"Would you come with me to get something to eat...alone?" He wasn't used to doing things like this and frankly, he could only do his best. But hearing Shakaku laughing at him was really starting to get on his nerves.

Jaw dropping at those quietly spoken words, Naruto wondered if Gaara had possibly hit his head on something. But then he noticed the slight fear behind those hard green eyes and it all fell into place.

'_**Well kit, why not go for it?**_' Narrowing his eyes Naruto thought it over, '_what about Hibiki? I promised him I'd return._' A snort answered him, '_**I'll go. After all, you haven't let me out in a while...besides, you need this.**_'

He was slightly suspicious about Kyuubi's prodding, but Naruto wouldn't complain. He was right; he did need some time away from Hibiki, even if he'd be with Gaara instead.

"Alright Gaara, your on. Just let me do something real quick alright?" Nodding his head, Gaara released Naruto and took a step back. He'd easily recognized that look on the blondes face; after all, he had his own demon as well.

Closing his eyes, Naruto formed the hand sign and within moments next to him stood Kyuubi, a big grin on his face. "Well then, I'll be on my way then." Stretching his back as he winked at Naruto and Gaara, Kyuubi turned on his foot and dashed off.

"Have fun you love birds!" The laughter filled voice drifted back, causing Naruto to blush heavily. '_Damn fox!_'

Turning towards Gaara after a moment of silence, Naruto let a small smile cross his lips, "so...uh, I guess we'd better get this show on the road then."

Not even responding, Gaara gripped Naruto's hand and stomped off in a random direction, dragging the rather bemused blonde behind him.

-------------------------------000-----------------------------

A/N- Yep, that's where I'm ending it. Yes I'm evil and yes, the next chapt is in the works...right now I seem to be on a roll, but don't hold your breath.

After all, I'm still having troubles trying to get a new computer. What with no money and all, it's turning out to be a real pain.

Anyway, hope you all like this chapt, next time it will be the date!! And time for a little bit of revealing...can you guess what's gonna happen?

So until next time, please review and I'll worry about getting up the next chapt sooner.

Till then!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Date!

Who's The Daddy?

* * *

A/N- Yo, back again! Man I'm tired...sigh...

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine, I am merely borrowing the character's in my stories and do not make any profit off of this. It's merely for fun!

Whelp, hope you all didn't stew too long...it's time for the date!! Not to mention another little thing...but you'll find out about that below...snicker...

Anyway, enjoy the fun!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Shakaku- Thoughts & Talking**_'

---------------------------555---------------------------

Chapter 5: 

Date?!

------------------------------------------767-------------------------------------------

He didn't know why or how, but somehow, someway. They had ended up at Gaara's apartment.

Saying that he was nervous was an understatement. After all, he'd never really had a...date before with a male or a female. When he'd gotten pregnant, he'd only worried about his baby and even after Hibiki was born. That was still his one and only thought.

He was all that Naruto had after all and there was no way his son would go through what he'd suffered all those years ago.

So it went without saying that this was all new to him and it didn't help that just as the door had closed behind him, Gaara proceeded to strip.

'_No no, get your mind outta the gutter..._' turning away with yet another blush, Naruto proceeded to examine the interior of the sand nin's temporary home.

All the while trying desperately to ignore the undressing man behind him.

Examining a broken weapon of some kind that had been placed upon a table near him, Naurto hesitantly cleared his throat. "So...ummm, what are we going to be having?"

Getting a dark chuckle in response, Naruto couldn't help the shiver that raced down his spine. There was something ominous in that laugh and Naruto knew that whether he was ready or not, he was about to find out just what it was.

--------------------------

The hard part had been accomplished, at least, that's what he kept telling himself but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

It was taking all he had to remain just where he was without jumping the blonde who stood mere feet away from him.

Gaara bit his lip as he pulled a clean shirt over his head, if that damn Tenuki hadn't got him freaking out in the first place, then he wouldn't need to change his clothes.

But he was determined. If this was to go as smoothly as it could, he needed to at least smell decent.

Once he felt that he was as clean as he could be, Gaara turned to look at Naruto, his eyes running over every contour of the blonde's back. It really had been too long since he'd had a chance to really talk to Naruto and now that he had him, Gaara wasn't letting go.

Hearing Naruto's slightly mumbled question, Gaara wondered on the same thing. He hadn't really thought that far ahead yet. This was his first date after all.

'_Should we go to __Ichiraku's__? Or..._' Gaara's thoughts trailed off as he realized something.

If they went out to eat somewhere, then they wouldn't be alone and who knows who might just show up out of the blue. There was no way he wanted anyone to come between them, not today.

"I was planning on making something for the both of us, we could eat it here or at the Hokage monuments if you'd prefer..." '_Please tell me I said that right..._'

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, '_Gaara can cook?!_'

Turning around, Naruto nearly had to suck in a breath at the sight Gaara was currently making. Now, he knew just what kind of training that the sand nin put himself through, but still.

Naruto was finding it hard not to drool.

The red-head had donned a rather tight black tank top and a rather ill fitting pair of black pants, all in all a simple ensemble, but very effective when one factored in his tight abs and clearly strong physique.

Blinking at the clearly heated look Naruto was giving him, Gaara shifted uncomfortably and for more than one reason.

"Naurto?"

--------------------------------------

Snapping himself out of his daze, Naruto blushed heavily as he frantically tried to remember what it was that Gaara had said. "Ummm, I know this great place out by the old training fields, no one goes there anymore...does that sound alright to you?"

Unable to prevent it completely this time and not wishing too, Gaara smiled, "that's fine, let me just get the food together and then we can go."

Turning away, Gaara moved further into the appartment and headed over to his fridge, all the while trying to figure out what would be the best thing he could make with so little.

As he pulled open the door he cursed mentally, just as he'd thought, he hadn't gone shopping that day. '_Just my luck, the one day I don't have food is just when I need it, kuso!_'

Naruto had been slightly hesitant to follow Gaara, not sure if he should or not, but finally, curiostiy won out and as he entered the kitchen area he saw yet another strange thing dealing with the red-head.

Gaara was currently banging his head against his fridge and looked rather pissed at something, sparing a quick glance about, Naruto was quick to figure out just what was wrong.

It was a problem that he'd faced more than once after all. Smiling ruefully, Naruto walked over to Gaara and slipped his hand in between Gaara's head and the fridge door.

"Why don't I go shopping with you and then we can figure out what to eat and resume our date, sound good?"

But being so close to the other, Naruto couldn't help but note the clear earthy scent that clung to Gaara's skin. It wasn't an offending scent either, it was rather nice, like a breath of fresh air.

Unable to help himself and not knowing why, Naruto buried his nose into the hair at the base of the red-heads neck and took a deep pull of the other's scent.

Gaara stiffened immediately, having to force down a groan as his body trembled slightly at the rather intimate touch. It felt great, but that wasn't the point, what was Naruto doing?

Hesitantly clearing his throat, Gaara felt his body begin to heat as Naruto slipped an arm about his chest, even as he burrowed his nose further into his hair.

"Na...Naruto, uhh...what, what are you...do...ing?!"

His voice broke when Naruto's other arm griped his hip tightly before he was yanked forcefully backwards and into a rock hard chest. His heart even skipped a beat when he felt Naruto's breath rasp against his ear briefly.

------------------------

'_That scent, oh Kami! Mmmm, so good..._' growling lowly, Naruto's eyes fluttered as he continued his exploration of Gaara's hair. He had no idea that such a scent could be so, addictive. He just couldn't get enough.

It seemed that something was slowly working it's way through the haze that his mind seemed to be in at the moment, and after a bit of a struggle. Naruto was finally able to pull his nose away from that tempting scent and he forced himself to clear his mind.

Just what was he doing a moment ago?

And that when he felt it, that minute trembling. Blinking in confusion, Naruto focused upon it's source and froze.

It was Gaara.

Suddenly he realized just what he'd been doing and how it had lead them to this, he was embracing Gaara like he was his favorite teddy bear.

Feeling his face burn with yet another blush, Naruto immedately released Gaara and took several steps back, taking deep and calming breaths.

He couldn't believe it, but it seemed that the symptoms of his heat were now in full swing or at least they had kick-started. That was the only way he could think to explain his cuddling to the red-head.

"Uhh...sorry...I, I really don't know what came over me, are...are you alright Gaara?"

Hoping that he hadn't just ruined the evening by almost molesting him, Naruto watched Gaara's form closely, his fingers crossed for the best.

Shifting around, Gaara just stared at Naruto.

'_**Just jump him already! After what he just did, you've got all the permission you need!**_' Gritting his teeth, Gaara took the few steps until he was standing next to Naruto.

'_Shut up! You know I can't, the night of the quarter moon is going to be here in two days. I don't want to start something only to find out that I was never the one. I've had enough rejection in my life..._' '_**Screw waiting!**_'

Deciding to just ignore his demon, Gaara gripped Naruto's wrist and started out of the apartment. They were running out of time and he didn't just want to stand around and brood.

----------------------------------

The silence between them remained as they walked to the nearest grocer that was still open, Gaara had shifted his hand to where he was holding the others but that was as far as either went as they continued on their way.

It didn't take long before they had finally gotten there and after a quick debate over instant ramen and cury with salad, the cury finally won out and they were on their way to their final destination.

Strangely enough, even though they had hardly spoken since leaving the apartment, neither was very disheartened. They were alike and so they understood how the other might be feeling especially after what had happened.

When he could finally see the edge of the old training ground, Naruto found a nice patch of dirt and drug Gaara over to it, before taking a seat and opening his own pack of cury and salad.

Taking the place at Naruto's side, Gaara didn't even tense as he sat so that their legs were pressed firmly against one another. He was determined to make the best of this night, not matter what.

"Well, let's dig in! Itadakimasu!" Clapping his hands together in his traditional way of beginning a meal, Naruto dug right in, a small smile quirking his lips when Gaara joined him but at a much slower pace.

Time passed by rather slowly as Naruto and Gaara ate while catching up on all that had happened over the last eight years.

Truth be told, Naruto knew that even if Gaara didn't turn out to be his mate he would always remain his best friend, after all, who better than someone who understands you perfectly.

When they finally wound down, long after finishing their meal, Naruto laid back upon the cool ground and let his eyes focus upon the stars overhead. Hearing as well as feeling Gaara doing the same, Naruto let out a deep sigh as he let his eyes close in utter contentment.

"It's great to be home. I can't believe how much I missed this place Gaara, even after all that the people here put me through, I could never turn my back upon this village."

Turning his head, Gaara let his eyes run over Naruto's aged features for what had to be the millionth time since he'd returned. "I've only ever felt at home when I'm with those I care about, and more often than not, it's been in this place."

Sighing, Naruto turned his head as well and smiled softly as blue met green. "Then this is our home Gaara."

Unable and unwilling to contain his swirling emotions when he heard those words. Gaara rolled over into a straddling position on top of Naruto, he could feel himself loosing control of his hard won will.

Reaching up a hand to cup Naruto's cheek, Gaara could feel a tear as it ran unchecked down his cheek to land upon Naruto's chin. Bending his head, he pressed his forehead firmly against Naruto's, even as he felt more tears joining the first.

He couldn't stop it any longer.

"Naruto...I....I love you."

----------------------------------------

A/N- Hah! You have to wait to see what happens next! Ain't I evil? Muwahahaha!!!

Ahem, sorry about this cliff-hanger, but frankly, the chapter was getting too long and I didn't want to give too much away too soon...

I will have the next chapt done soon, I'm really diggin' this story right now and so, it's just flowing out! And frankly I love it!!!

The same goes for Broken Shackles, I guess I'm just really into the Naruverse!

Anyway, here's the jap terms-

Itadakimasu- Thanks for the meal, what one says before they eat

Ichiraku- Naruto's fave. Ramen stand

Tenuki- Raccoon

Kuso- Shit

Kami- God

Hokage- The current leader of the Leaf village

Well, hopefully you all liked the little bit of mushy stuff I put in here...I just couldn't resist!!

Please review and tell me what yah think!!

Oh yeah, I'm getting my new comp soon and I can't wait!!

Well, that's it for now...

Till Next time!!

Ja Ne!!


	7. Chapter 6: He's The Daddy!

Who's The Daddy?

* * *

A/N- Hey all! Hope that wait didn't kill you!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor will I ever, this story is just for fun and my own entertainment!

Well everyone, here it is, the time for Naruto's mate to come to light...I bet most of you already know who it is, don't you? I have made it quite obvious after all...wink, wink!

You'll just have to read below to see if you were right!!

Also, this is going to have the start of some citrus in it, so it will be marked for those noobs of you who don't like that stuff.... :P

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Shakaku Thoughts and Talking**_'

Alright, buckle them seatbelts and let's get this show on the road!!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

He's The Daddy...

-------------------------------------------------

To say he was speechless would be a great understatement. Petrified would be closer to the truth because frankly, he hadn't moved at all in the last four minutes.

Which just happened to be the four longest in Gaara's life.

He'd just poured his heart out to the blonde beneath him and even though he knew that he had a one out of four chance of being the one, he still didn't care.

It was just something that he couldn't keep to himself anymore; besides, Gaara had never been good at expressing his emotions, let alone having them.

He only hoped that Naruto wouldn't throw them back at him.

Currently Naruto didn't know whether he wanted to hit Gaara or kiss him and frankly both seemed like the better choice. So he compromised.

Lifting his hand, Naruto narrowed his eyes in frustration, "you idiot!" He then proceeded to slap Gaara hard across the face, gripping the back of his neck a second later. Only to seal their lips roughly together.

He growled gruffly against Gaara's lips, feeling Kyuubi's presence strengthening. Apparently she was communicating with him over the distance, but that didn't put off the fact that '_it_' was finally happening... '_Not now damn it!_'

'_**Sorry kit, but nature calls. You know what you have to do.**_'

Breaking the kiss, Naruto gave Gaara a sympathetic look even as he pushed him off of him. "I...I'm sorry Gaara, but...it's time, we need to gather the others...I...I really."

Feeling his stomach muscles clench in sudden pain, a pain that was very familiar, Naruto struggled to his feet. Shivering when Gaara caught his shoulder to help keep him steady.

"I understand Naruto..." Gaara tried to keep his despair from showing in his voice, from Naruto's reaction alone; he highly doubted that he would be the one. But there was still a chance and he could only hope now.

Smiling weakly at that, Naruto tried to take a step foreword but his legs gave out beneath him. As he began to fall, Gaara's arms wrapped about his waist and hefted him up against his chest.

Holding the blonde close, Gaara sped off, "Naruto...are you alright?"

Groaning, Naruto shook his head, unable to speak at the moment. He let himself sink further in Gaara's embrace as he willed the pain to let up at least a bit before they arrived.

'_**Don't worry kit; just give it a few minutes. Then you should be accustomed to the pain, just be patient. It'll be over soon.**_' Flinching at the heat Kyuubi's voice was adding to his already overheated body, Naruto moaned into Gaara's neck.

"Hurry!"

Tightening his grip, Gaara quickened his pace, almost blurring over the distance in his speed. "We're almost there; it's just a bit further."

'_**Naruto, Hibiki has gone ahead and gotten a hold of the Hokage. They all will be here soon. We will be ready when you both arrive.**_ Sighing as the pain lessened for a moment, Naruto panted lightly as he nuzzled his nose behind Gaara's ear in a sign of thanks.

"Thank you Gaara, for doing this."

Feeling a full body shiver at Naruto's caress, Gaara just nodded his head. He didn't think he could speak clearly at the moment.

There was a stale but heated silence which only Naruto's panting broke as they hurried on their way. Sighting Naruto's apartment complex in the distance, Gaara felt his stomach sink.

The moment had come and whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to let the blonde go. A fact that made him want to sink back into despair.

But he quickened his pace once again; he'd sworn to bring the blonde home. And by god, even if it meant losing the blonde in the end, he'd always protect him. Until the day he died.

They reached the house rather quickly and as Gaara moved to open the door, it flew open to reveal Kyuubi's worried and rather relived face. "About time you two got here...what too you so long? Hmmm?"

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed against Gaara so that he could look the red-head in the face. "Thank you again Gaara for the help, but would you put me down please? It's time..."

Feeling rather reluctant to do just that, Gaara tried to postpone the moment by changing the subject, "are you sure you'll be able to stand, I don't mind carrying you inside."

Naruto's eyes widened briefly in surprise before his face darkened with a blush, "I...I can stand..." Turning his head away, Naruto waited to see if the other would actually listen to him.

Shifting a little, Gaara gently set Naruto down upon his feet. Letting go completely once he was sure the other wouldn't tip over.

Reaching up, Naruto gripped Gaara's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, they are waiting on us."

Rolling his eyes, Kyuubi snatched the blonde's free hand before dragging him into the house. Gaara followed behind them closely, shutting the door behind him as he entered.

Upon reaching the main room, Kyuubi shoved Naruto into it. "Alright everyone, he's here. Let's get this show on the road!"

You couldn't blame the fox for being a little annoyed; Naruto had pushed the limit far enough and he knew it would be dangerous to wait any longer. "All of you remove your top shirts please."

Looking about and seeing that no one was doing as Kyuubi had asked, Naruto reached down and unzipped his vest first. Just letting it drop the floor, he gripped the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

Once it had hit the ground, Naruto could feel his body heating even more, the seal on his stomach had even begun to glow slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto watched as all four of the men in the room began to remove their shirts as well. Gaara was first followed by Sasuke and then Neji and Itatchi.

"We did as you asked, so now what?" If anything, Neji sounded just plain annoyed, as he glared across the room at Kyuubi.

Smirking, Kyuubi just crossed his arms behind his head in a nonchalant manner. "We wait, once it reaches the same time it did when this was done the first time. The marks will reveal themselves, starting with Naruto and ending on who he mated with."

As if just noticing for the first time, Naruto turned to give Kyuubi a narrowed look. "Where is Hibiki?"

"He's in the other room with your old senseis; they wanted to be here just in case something goes wrong. And besides, you don't want Hibiki seeing something he shouldn't, now do you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kyuubi looked at Naruto sideways, only to chuckle when the blonde sighed in relief. '_**You my kit are way too high-strung. You must be calm or your emotions will take you over, understand?**_'

'_I understand...it's just unnerving, I've been waiting for eight whole years. So what's a few more minutes...but for some reason I can't just sit here and not worry. After all, what if he doesn't wish to be my mate?_'

Shaking his head, Kyuubi embraced Naruto from behind. Ignoring the shocked men around them, he let his essence fade from the clone to return within the blonde.

In a poof of smoke the clone was gone, leaving Naruto to face this on his own. '_**You are so negative kit. I've told you before that the bond would have never come about if they did not want you in return. Everything will be fine, trust me.**_'

Hoping that the fox was right, Naruto closed his eyes. He could feel it; the mark upon his neck was starting to burn. It was finally the moment of truth; he only hoped he was ready to see the outcome.

Opening his eyes after a couple of silent moments, Naruto rested his gaze upon the first of the four. Neji Hyuuga.

The normally silent and stoic boy was looking down at himself in slight puzzlement, but as Naruto's eyes looked him over as well, he saw that Neji was not the one. His chest had remained mark less.

"I guess I shall excuse myself then, good night." Turning, Neji took up his shirt and exited the room. The sound of the door opening and closing marked his departure.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to regard the next person. Itatchi Uchiha.

The man was glaring back at him even as he crossed his arms over his own perfectly unmarked chest. "I can't believe that old goat roped me into all this, I'm not the one as you can clearly see, so I'm outta here."

Forming a hand sign, Itatchi was gone in a small plume of smoke.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to regard his last two candidates. Sasuke and Gaara.

But as he looked at the indifferent Uchiha and dejected red-head, Naruto became rather confused. Neither had a single mark upon their bodies, not a single one.

'_Kyuubi, what the hell is going on here?! There's something you didn't tell me isn't there?! Talk to me damn it!!_' Gritting his teeth Naruto felt an uncontrollable rage beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach.

A dark chuckle answered him.

'_**It's not that I kept something form you my kit, more like I lied to you. The mark will only truly appear if you both are prepared, but it is you Naruto who must decide between these two.**_'

Eyes going wide at that, Naruto sank to his knees in defeat. Seeing this, Gaara immediately rushed to his side, worry evident on his face. "Naruto? Are you alright?"

But Naruto didn't hear him, '_Are you telling me that those other two were just here for show?! Do you enjoy tormenting me or something you damn fox!_'

'_**I'm not tormenting you, just...seeing to your best interests. After all, in the end, it's what your heart chose that took priority here.**_'

And it was with those words that Naruto fully understood what Kyuubi had done. Picking four men, choosing at random, all of it finally makes sense.

It was himself who had chosen, the fox had only used the smoke and mirrors so that he would feel more comfortable in admitting the truth to himself. The truth of who he was in love with, of who he'd chosen. And if he was right, then all that would be needed was a touch and the marks would be revealed.

"Gaara...please don't move."

Nodding his head, Gaara kept his body still as he watched Naruto turn to face him. His eyes were filled with an emotion that almost frightened Gaara; it was sheer acceptance and something else that he couldn't place his finger on.

Reaching out, Naruto placed his hand upon Gaara's chest, right above his heart. Hissing at the suddenly painful heat that Naruto's touch evoked, Gaara looked down to see that something red was glowing through his pants. As well as underneath Naruto's hand, almost as if...

His own eyes began to widen in shocked delight as he looked up to meet Naruto's now softened gaze. "Naruto...does this mean that I am..."

Smiling Naruto gave a slight nod of his head before he bent his head and pressed his lips against his red-heads. The pain in his body melting away almost completely at that very touch.

Shifting, Gaara encircled Naruto in his arms. Pulling the blonde firmly against his chest even as he thoroughly ravaged the other's mouth. After all, Naruto was all his now.

Giving himself over completely to Gaara, Naruto let the sensations of his heat drive his actions. Wanting nothing more than to become one with his mate once again.

'_**Have fun Kit!**_'

Kyuubi's teasing words had Naruto growling almost feraly as he used all his strength to press Gaara to the floor. Straddling his red-heads hips, Naruto snapped his jaws as the full transformation of his merge with Kyuubi occurred. Making Naruto look almost like a wild animal.

But Gaara was no better off. Having his own demon inside him just made things just that more interesting, baring his own equally sharp fangs Gaara snarled at the fox above him. Demanding dominance from the other.

Perking up his ears at that sound, Naruto collapsed upon the other, laying flat atop him even as he whimpered apologetically into Gaara's ear.

Smiling deeply at his blondes' immediate reaction, Gaara ran one of his hands through Naruto's hair, stroking the back of his left ear as he purred softly. "Roll over."

Yipping at the attention his mate was giving him for his obedience, Naruto gripped Gaara's waist, his claws digging deep into his sides even as he pulled. Lifting Gaara up as he rolled onto his back, Naruto let go, allowing Gaara to land firmly atop him.

The hot blood that he could feel running down his hands only made him that much more aroused. "Mmm, Gaara...please."

Growling deeply, Gaara began plastering kisses down Naruto's jaw-line, returning to the mark that lay against that tanned skin. Laving the mark thoroughly before sinking his fangs in the hot flesh, reopening the wound and pulling a guttural moan from the blonde.

Having been watching the entire goings on before him with rather uncharacteristic wide eyes, Sasuke finally couldn't take anymore. Gritting his teeth he strode forewords, determined to rip the red-head from Naruto.

Even if Gaara was the boy's father, the Uchiha didn't care. Naruto belonged to him and no one else. Just as he was about to grab Gaara a hand clamped down upon his shoulder and he couldn't stop himself from hissing in pain.

"Now now, I leave you alone for a few minutes and look what you try to do. Come on, it looks like I'm going to have to re-educate you on a few things,"

The steely yet amused voice sent shivers of complete anger through Sasuke's form. "Shove it Kakashi! And let go, I can't just sit here and watch this!"

Snorting at his former students words, Kakashi looked to his side, "well kid, what do you say?"

Standing next to the silver haired jounin was none other than Hibiki, "if this perv is into that stuff than give him one of your books, but I'm not gonna let him try to take my daddy away!"

Chuckling at that, Kakashi said a couple words and did a couple sign's before a wrap appeared to encircle the Uchiha's arms and legs. Making the man completely immobile.

"What the hell is this Kakashi?! Release me at once!"

Merely ignoring him, Kakashi proceeded to drag Sasuke after him and into the other room, Hibiki hot on his heels. He made sure to spare one last look at his parents before he left as well, "have fun mommy!"

A low pleasure filled grunt was the only answer he received.

-------------------------------------------

A/N- Phew! Man, this chapt was a trick to write!

I had trouble figuring out where to stop it. So I just decided that I'd make things fair and put the lemon in one complete chapt for you guys. Which is better than splitting it up into two separate parts...right?

Anyway, that's the chapt! I hope you all have enjoyed this thus far...because there won't be much more until it's over. Maybe another couple of chapts, three at the most...

I'm looking foreword to hearing what you guys think of this chapt, so please do me a favor and leave me a review! They sure do help!

Here's a quick note, if the whole thing about Naruto kissing Gaara at the start of the chapt and the mark not appearing then. Well, it's because Kyuubi had to be within Naruto and the time wasn't right yet. Just because Naruto had started to feel it didn't mean that it had hit its peak yet. Hope that helps clears any confusion up any other questions please put them in your review! Thanks!

The next chapt is underway, so it shouldn't take to long to finish.

So until then...

Ja Ne!!

=^..^=


End file.
